Final Certain Call
by Yuki-Byakko
Summary: Spielt nach dem Endkampf und am Ende des siebten Hogwartsjahres. Der siebte Band wird ignoriert, da ich ihn zu der Zeit nicht gelesen habe.


Final certain call

Der Wind raste durch die Bäume und mir um die Ohren. Ich rauchte gemütlich meine Zigarette und dachte über meine Situation nach. Für die anderen war ich ein Held, der ihre größte Angst, den angeblich größten Schwarzmagier besiegt. Gekennzeichnet von einer Narbe und einer Prophezeiung, einer Kindheit, die keine war. Die Folgen eben dieser trage ich noch an meinem Körper und in meiner Seele. Folgen, die mich mein ganzes Lebe verfolgen werden und wegen denen ich nie ein normales Leben wie jeder andere, wie mein Geliebter, führen werde. Obwohl, ein normales Leben wird er auch nicht so führen, denn er ist von der „schwarzen" Seite, die meinem Gegner gefolgt ist, gezeichnet mit deren Zeichen und seiner eigenen deprimierenden Kindheit.

Ich verliere mich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken und meine Zigarette verglimmt mit einem Fingerschnippen und einem _Incendio_ im Wind. Mit neuen Gedanken und einer neuen Zigarette stelle ich mich wieder an die Brüstung und gleite wieder in diese. Daher merke ich nicht, wie die Tür aufgeht und eine blonde Person sich suchend umsieht. Ich schrecke auf als diese mich umarmt.

„Da bist du ja, mein schwarzer Engel."

„Tut mir Leid, Drache. Aber ich konnte diese ganze Schleimerin nicht mehr aushalten. Ich musste raus sonst wäre ich durchgedreht."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Nach seinem Fall ist es auch für mich schwer geworden. Obwohl meine Familienehre wieder rein gewaschen wurde und doch werde ich nie ohne den Vorwurf einer von ihnen gewesen zu sein leben können. Wie du siehst, habe ich genauso eine schwere Last zu tragen, nur ist deine viel schwerer, da du einen Menschen dabei ermordet hast."

„Ja, ich weiß. Doch möchte ich wenigstens keinen von diesen heuchlerischen Menschen sehren. Lass uns verschwinden, Dray. Unsere Zeugnisse haben wir, was hält uns noch hier?"

„Das klingt so als wolltest du schon länger weg. Du hast Glück, dass ich Zugang zu unseren Familiensitzen haben. Ich habe eines, was nur noch Snape wusste und wie du weißt, ist er von Voldemort ermordet worden. Somit weiß niemand mehr außer mir wo sich dieses befindet, weder das Ministerium noch die Auroren werden uns finden. Also, pack deine Sachen ein und komm dann zum Haupttor. Sei vorsichtig, dass dich keiner deiner Gryffs sieht."

„Das passiert schon nicht.", sagte ich und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange ging ich Richtung Turm.

Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte ich, wie ich mich in meinen Freunden so täuschen konnte. Vor allem in Ron, meinem allerbesten und vor allem ersten Freund überhaupt. Mir hätte das ja schon beim trimagischen Turnier auffallen müssen. Sein Neid, wenn nicht schon Eifersucht war ja da schon fast tödlich. Jedenfalls waren seine Blicke zu gütig und die Reaktionen auf Parsel und dann die Wahl ins Turnier hat im Turm zu einer Abwendung der Gryffs gegenüber mir geführt. Das hatte mir einen Stich in meiner gebrochenen Seele gegeben. Die Slyths hatten da eher nichts dagegen, denn wie sagte der Hut _‚In Slytherin weiß man List und Tücke zu verbinden und du findest echte Freunde hier'_. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät über vergossenen Wein zu weinen, denn jetzt werde ich mit meinem Drachen die Hallen Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Rasch eile ich zur fetten Dame, sage das Passwort und bin schon in meinem Schlafsaal und das ohne von einen der anderen gesehen worden zu sein. Aber was will man? Sie feiern unten den Untergang des dunklen Lords und ihren Abschluss. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, doch für mich ist es ein Abschluss meines alten und der Beginn eines neuen Lebens. Ich muss lächeln. Ja, das ist doch was, ein Leben an der Seite meines Drachen. Wer hätte das am Anfang dieses letzten Jahres gedacht, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und mir nach einer Aussprache im Hogwartsexpress nach einem ziemlich untypischen Streit so entwickeln würde. Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir uns in ein leeres Abteil verzogen hatten. Sagen wir eher, Dray hat mich von meinen „Freunden" am Kragen weggezerrt wie einen Hund in ein leeres Abteil rein und dann dieses mit einer Menge Flüchen abhör – und durchsichtsicher gemacht. Und dadurch, dass nur Draco die Flüche auflösen konnte, musste ich ihm zuhören und so erfuhr ich, dass er so wie ich in eine Rolle gedrängt wurde. Wir erzählten uns, wie wir aufwuchsen und bemerkten, dass wir uns nicht ganz unähnlich sind. Der eine gedrillt auf seinen Stammhalterplatz im Regime des Dunklen, der andere malträtiert aufgrund seiner Existenz und Magie. Somit schlossen wir Frieden und begruben das Kriegsbeil. Für die anderen wurden wir nur Freunde, doch für uns wurde es langsam mehr. Indem wir uns gegenseitig unsere Wunden heilten, wuchs unsere Zuneigung und zu Weihnachten, als er auch blieb, gestanden wir uns im Raum der Wünsche mit unseren Geschenken unsere Zuneigung zueinander. Seitdem sind wir immer zusammen geblieben und wir haben abwechselnd beim jeweils anderen geschlafen. Man könnte jetzt meinen, wir haben schon miteinander, doch täuscht ihr euch. Aufgrund unser beider Vergangenheit konnten wir uns dazu noch nicht entscheiden, auch wenn wir schon Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht haben. Auch, weil ich wegen der Sommererlebnisse mit meinem Onkel Vernon niemanden wirklich an mich heranlasse. Doch mit viel Geduld und Liebe, die ich Dray anfangs nicht zutraute, hat er mein Vertrauen erschleichen können. Nun könnte er alles mit mir machen, nur vor diesem letzten Schritt schrecken wir beide zurück. Irgendwann sicher, aber nicht jetzt.

Während dieser Gedanken räume ich ein, doch lasse ich meinen Tarnumhang noch draußen, da ich ein paar von den Gryffs wahrnehme und ich ihm mir damit überziehe. Der Koffer wird mit einer Handbewegung meinerseits verkleinert und schon ist er in meiner Manteltasche. Mit dem Eintreten des ersten Gryffs husche ich raus. Schon bin ich draußen und auf dem Weg zu meinen Drachen. Es kommen mir immer mehr Leute entgegen, sodass ich auf die Geheimwege ausweiche und dann in diesem den Umhang meines Vaters abstreife. Kurz vor dem Tor komme ich raus und eile zu diesem. Doch, bevor ich dieses erreiche, werde ich angesprochen. Es ist Mc Gonagall, die mich aufhält.

„Harry, du verlässt uns?"

„Direktorin, ist es ein Wunder, dass ich dieses Haus verlasse nachdem ich für euch nur der Retter war, der euch Voldemort vom Hals gehalten hat? Ich werde euch endgültig verlassen, sucht mich nicht und gönnt mir meinen Frieden!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf um das Tor zu durchschreiten. Mit dem Durchschreiten dieses schalte mir ein „Viel Glück" nach von ihr. Mit einem etwas glücklicheren Lächeln schritt ich zu Dray, der mich festhielt und mir erst einen sehr besitzergreifenden Kuss gab. Er löste sich mit einem „Lass uns gehen. Uns erwartet ein neues Leben." Von mir, lächelte kurz zu Mc Gonagall und zog mich zur Appariergrenze.

Mein letzter Gedanke bevor wir apparierten war, jetzt beginnt für uns beide ein neues Leben. Und mit einem besonders glücklichen Lächeln zu meinem Drachen waren wir weg und tauchten in einem neuen Leben auf. In einem, wo wir beide hoffentlich glücklich zusammen werden.


End file.
